


Moth to a Flame

by FullElven



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullElven/pseuds/FullElven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written a few years ago when I first started leveling my character, Raineigh. I had died so many times in Shalandis Isle in the Ghostlands that I got the 'wait to rez' response when I got back to my corpse. This is just a fic I wrote to get that frustration out and illustrate my character better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth to a Flame

For a split moment, as dread and dispair crept up her spine and wrapped its icy tendrils around Raineigh's soul, she doubted that she would be able to get up from this one.  
  
The monchromatic scenery was beginning to drive her mad, the swirling cloudscape blurring her vision momentarily as she stared blankly skyward. Day, night, it had no meaning to her anymore. All she had was a numbness in her etheral limbs and the haunting whispers of the dearly departed boring their way forcefully into her mind.  
  
The Sin'dorei had followed the Night Elf druids as they lifted her lifeless lithe form and carelessly tossed it off the shore of Shaladis Isle. As they each returned to their posts, chatting animatedly to theirselves, their voices were muted to the young elf who was powerless to do nothing else but listen to the whispers around her.   
  
 _Wouldn't you like to get retribution?  
  
...tossed away like the garbage you are. Shame to the Horde you Sin'dorei are...  
  
I bet their mana tastes like sweet nectar. If only you could get back into your body..._  
  
Raineigh had opened her mouth to scream at the voices, but no sound could be made, at least nothing close to the magnitude that she would have liked it. A whisper softly departed from between her lips like a chilly sigh, resonating in her incorporial skull for a few seconds afterwords.  
  
She had to get back into her body.  
  
The salty ocean water that separated Shalandis Ilse from the Ghostlands lapped inticingly at her battered form, a dark grey substance hovering in the liquid around her. So dark in contrast to the rest of the aquious mass, Raineigh knew it could be nothing less than her own blood. A chill ran up her spine again as she closed her eyes and willed herself back into her body.   
  
Still nothing.  
  
Leaning down, she ran her ghostly fingers across what should have been crimson-stained surface of her face, watching how as they reached the skin, they disappeared. What more is that the most she got of the experience was a slight vibration that echoed ever so lightly throughout her hand as she easily passed through the solid matter.  
  
 _Oh man, what if I become a banshee?_  
  
A laugh struck up around her, so soft that she wasn't entirely sure that she had heard it at all until several other specteral chuckles joined it until her mind was swimming with a cacophonic symphany of otherworldly banter. She closed her eyes, feeling hopelessness begin to settle in, caressing her deepest fears and crushing her strongest desires. Raineigh was just one good tug away from the eternal everafter...  
  
  
  
 **SNAP!**  
  
  
  
A sudden jerk followed by a seering pain filled the entirety of her being, tears stinging her pale green eyes as she found the strength allow them to flutter open. The ocean air filled her once dormant lungs with the brisk nighttime air, her thoat burning as the almost foriegn sensation of breathing caused her to cough violently.   
  
Raineigh turned to her side as the fit racked her body, allowing a bit of blood to be spat onto the muddy shoreline. Through the pain she could feel the tingling sensation of her form attempting to fix what damage had been done to it. And for the moment it was all that she could to, to lay there and let her body to its own work.  
  
The minutes ticked by slowly as the pain became slightly more bareable and she was able to reach her pack that had spilled out beside her. "Fools, they didn't even touch my silver," she remarked darkly as she pushed the metallic currency aside for a few thick linen bandages she had managed to make from her left over Tailoring materials.  
  
Strength returned to her, slowly filtering through her as her injuries willingly accepted the extra help in repair. Just a few more knicks, bruises, and cuts to nurse tomorrow, nothing major. Dipping her worn glove clad hands in the water, she scrubbed the majority of the blood and dirt from her face, drying it on the sleeve of her tattered Apothecary's Robe.  
  
"Selama ashal'anore," Raineigh whispered through gritted teeth now loading her pack back up and setting it near the tree she'd awoken behind. They would regret each and every bit of what they had done to her, she swore to herself that she'd deliver that judgement to each and every one of them personally.   
  
Gripping her Staff of the Sun, the blue glow at the tip illuminating her face as the staff itself pulsed with an unnatural power. Eonthane had given her the enchant one day in the Undercity and since then she had not been able to bring herself to part with the weapon. Digging the bottom of it into the ground, she pulled herself to her feet.   
  
Retribution was about to be had.  
  
The first of them fell easily, turning straight into the lights of the revenge-driven Frost Mage's Arcane Missles. Raineigh's tiny frame jerked a little with each round she channeled through her body and into the Kel'dorei, a small smile spreading across her lips as she watched the druids futile attempts to mutter a heal spell and save herself. By the third round she fell to ground with a cry of agony escaping her.   
  
The Night Elf at the post closest to hers turned to find his fallen friend staring listlessly upward toward that d**nable moon they held so dearly. Kneeling to her side, Raineigh watched as he solemnly closed his comrades eyes. "Elune adore."  
  
She could only guess that his words were a blessing of sort, her mind recognizing the mention of the deity Elune. This only caused her to smirk more, fixturing an unblinking gaze on him as he stood once more and his began to mouth something quickly.   
  
As the green bolt of nature energy began to grow in his hands Raineigh only had enough time to realize that she'd neglected to study the chapter on Counterspells yet again when she'd followed Zarko up to the deserted ruins of Zul'Aman, before the ball hit her and knocked her flat on her back, forcing the air from her lungs.  
  
"Andu fala'dor!" He cried, rushing toward her. Those who the Sin'dorei hadn't been able to dispose of on her first trip there answered to his call and followed him into battle. Despite the lack of breath, Raineigh was well through her next incantation before she even managed to pull herself to her feet. In seconds, an explosion of flame erupted from within him, smoke filtering out through his charred torso as he too fell to the hard ground.  
  
An arrow wizzed by her ear, a shot from a female huntress that she'd failed to notice earlier upon first arriving to the tiny Isle. Oh, but Raineigh was prepared this time as she focused and shoved her hands at her. The two druids who had been rushing her stopped, dumbfounded when they realized that nothing had happened. it wasn't until they turned back to their leader that they realized they were very wrong.  
  
The bow dropped from her hands as her fingers began to grow together, white fur quickly pushing its way to the surface. Her face contorted, a muzzle developing with a great black nose on its end. Opening her mouth to cry out, a throaty "Baaaaaa" was all that could escape. The cries escolated through the painful transformation and her two grunts were too immersed in the horrifying scene to move.  
  
"Bash'a no falor talah!" Raineigh cried, grabbing her staff once more and filling its magic fill her with power. Though different as Thalassian and Darnassian were, there were enough similarities for the druids to realize that they were in trouble. Their leader now grazing and meandering mindlessly about the grass, they turned in time to recieve feel an icy chill race up their spines.   
  
The blocks of cold that now encased their feet caused their teeth to chatter almost simotaeously, a smoke rolling off it into the humid night from the intense temperature difference. Unable to move, they both began to to ramble off their spells to bring nature's wrath against the Child of the Blood. However they were too late as the mage focused the emotion in her as she rushed them to explode in a blast of pink arcane energy. Unable to finish their spells, Raineigh was able to repeat the action thrice before they both came to their ends.   
  
There was but one left.   
  
She dug her scuffed linen boot deep into the hand of one of the Kel'dorei as she stepped toward the frantically wandering sheep-leader, her palms sweatting and her heart racing from the thrill of battle. She knew that the polymorph would wear off soon enough and the ringleader would be back and slightly more pissed than before. And as things sat now, she hadn't the energy to do jack about it, let alone replentish it enough to be a real threat.   
  
A pang deep in her stomach shot an electrical pulse through her almost as if it were shouting the answer to her.  _Drain her, use her own power against her._  She shut her eyes against the urge, attempting to will it off. "I promised Eonthane... I won't... I'm stronger than it."  
  
 _Emergencies call for desperate measures Raineigh... he'd understand._  
  
She scoffed aloud, turning her back to the sheep. "Obviously," she began into the night air, "you've never met the elf."   
 _  
Drain her...  
  
...feel her inside you..._  
  
It was almost like the whispers in the spirit realm, save for all these had one voice... her own. They called to her, seduced her, played pretty memories of past times she'd tapped into someone's mana... it was all laid out in a full-color cinema for only her to see.  
  
She fell to her knees, grasping her pierced pointed ears with her hands, the staff forgotten beside her as she fought against the calling.  _Make her pay... it's only right. Salama, asha'anore, remember?_  
  
"STOP!"  
  
A mindnumbing pain entered her from her back as she felt the cold steel of a sword slice easily through skin and organ, decimating everything in its wake. The huntress had escaped her critter prison and had now exacted her revenge on the mana-addicted elf. "Bandu thorbias, xaxas Sunstrider."  
  
Raineigh panicked, giving into instinct as her utter need to survive kicked in. Her mind blanked, and almost robotically she reacted as the blade was removed. A cold blast expelled from her, her body quickly putting up a mana shield and rolling away. Her breath came more quickly now, her body shaking from the blood that now quickly seeped from her wound. She could fix it, but only if she could get this over quickly... if only she could numb herself to the pain.  
  
It wasn't until she recognized the almost aquatic feeling of a foreign entity filtering in through her right hand that she realized what she was doing. She could feel the initial shock of the uncertainty of the new host followed by the panic. Her pale green eyes began to glow brighter, a gloss coming over them. Her heart beat in her head and despite the fact that she could feel her own self bleeding to death, she smiled.   
  
The Huntresses mana infused her with a power she hadn't felt before.   
  
The split second of being disoriented from having her mana tapped by Rain had proved to be all she needed to rifle off the quickest spell she knew, Fire Blast. The blaze erupted from within the Kel'dorei almost immediately, she coming to her end atop her still frozen allies.   
  
Rain focused on her pack no too far off from where she was and Blinked, appearing just beside the nearly full bundle of things. Just one bandage was left and fighting loosing consiousness once more, she used that small remnant of energy she'd stolen from the Night Elf to fuel her as she haphazardly bandaged herself. It wasn't much, but it was all she could do as she lay down amongst the chaos and carnage to rest.  
  
Almost on a whim, she began to laugh. Though it began just a low, dry chuckle, it grew until she was worried she'd injure herself further from the strain. "Xaxas Sunstrider" he had called her battle prowess. Many refered to her kind as Sunstriders, the ones who walked in the sun. But Xaxas... therein lay the true fire. It's meaning fitting many things, whether fury or chaos, it always meant something dark and dire. Something  _dangerous._  
  
Perhaps there were some truths in those words when it came to Raineigh, ever being the moth to the flame. She never got tired of being burnt by the fire...  
  
She  _lived_  for it.


End file.
